BNHA Titles
by Seito
Summary: There are many roads and walks of life. AU Snapshots 1) Izuku takes a leaf out of Batman's book. 2) Shouta hates mornings [Aizawa Shouta/Toshinori Yagi] 3) Katsuki gets kidnapped (Demon!AU)
1. Chapter 1

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **Knowledge is power**

Midoriya Izuku was Quirkless.

This did not mean he was powerless.

If there was one thing Izuku had in spades it is guts, determination, and sheer stubbornness. He wanted to be a Pro-Hero and a lack of a Quirk wasn't going to stop him. At all.

So the first thing he did was borrow a book. And another. And another. And another, until he had compiled everything he could. He had lists, knew what he had to do to help strengthen his body without putting it under too much strain before puberty.

He consumed knowledge, taught himself all the skills that would be useful to become a Pro-Hero from first aid, computer hacking, lockpicking to negotiating.

When he was seven, he convinced his mother to enroll him in several different martial classes, trying to find a style that would best suit him and his needs. Izuku absorbed everything, taking it apart and restructuring it.

When the entrance exam for UA finally rolled around, Izuku marched up to the examiners who looked very concerned and confused, but ultimately allowed him to participate.

If Izuku managed to bring along one of his mini-EMP to disable Glimmer, organized his fellow competitors into a semblance of a working unit and provided tactical planning, well all that meant was that he entered UA with the highest score seen in history.

* * *

AU Notes

badass bookworm trope. All I'm saying is that if Batman can regularly keep up aliens, gods and other superpowered heroes, I don't know why Izuku can't.

* * *

Happy New Year.

Please leave a review.


	2. I want to touch the sky (I want to touch

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **I want to touch the sky (I want to touch you)**

Shouta hated mornings. If he could, mornings would not exist. Sunrise was a mythical hour that only existed through hearsay.

There was only reason to be up this early and that was Yagi Toshinori.

"Good morning Aizawa-san!" Yagi said, waving as he ran down the street.

Shouta waved back, watching as Yagi jogged down the street. Alright, he got his daily dose of sunshine. Back to bed.

* * *

AU Notes

AU where Toshinori lives up the street and runs every morning. Shouta has a major crush and only gets out of bed to say hello to Toshinori and goes back to sleep.

Shouta wishes he was more awake for like an actual conversation, but mornings are a serious weakness. Why did he have to have a crush on the guy who got up with sun's first rays. Blasphemy!

* * *

Mornings are hell. You cannot convince me otherwise.

Please leave a review on your way out.


	3. Innocent demon

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **Innocent demon**

"So, what do you say about joining us, Bakugou?" Shigaraki asked.

"Fuck no!" Katsuki snarled. He had already taken in his surroundings and knew still could use his Quirk without any fear of repercussions. All he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to spring into action. Then he could escape.

That was when there was a knock on the door and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway, was a boy the same age as Katsuki with black hair and green eyes. "Hello! Could you please return Katsuki to me?"

"Deku! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Katsuki snapped. Did he have a death wish? How did Deku even find him?!

"Rescuing you Kacchan!" Deku said with a wide smile.

"You must have a death wish," Dabi said, throwing a punch.

Deku calmly caught it, eyes glowing an eerie gold. Horns sprouted from his head. "I asked nicely. But if you want to do it the hard way…" he opened his mouth, spewing ash and lava. "Then burn in the fires of hell."

* * *

AU Notes

AU where Bakugou accidentally summoned a demon when he was a child. Except Izuku isn't anything like a normal demon and has no interest in eating Bakugou's soul or killing people. In fact, Izuku likes Bakugou so much, he followed Bakugou to UA which gives Bakugou kittens because what kind of demon wants to become a Pro-Hero to help people?

* * *

Bonus:

"Deku put me down!"

"But Kacchan! I read all those medical books! You could be going into shock."

"Fuck you, Deku!"

"Humans are frail, Kacchan!"

* * *

Heh, Izuku isn't your normal demon. (Then again, neither is Inko) xD

Today (2/1) is the last day of my kickstarter! If you enjoy my writing, please consider supporting my kickstarter, Graveyard Shift: Volume 2. You can find more information at www#.#kickstarter#.#com#/#projects/1170238334/graveyard-shift-volume-2

Please leave a review on your way out.


	4. Learning to trust

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **Learning to trust**

This was what it looked like on paper.

Midoriya Izuku. Quirk: All for One. Sensei's successor. Groomed from ages 4 to 14 as the next King of the Underworld, until Sensei's capture and his "rescue" six months ago by All Might and a group of Pro-Heroes.

This was what it was in reality.

Midoriya Izuku. Terrified of his own Quirk, terrified of hurting people, terrified of his own shadow. A childhood dream of becoming a hero, only to be turned into the monster of nightmares. Post-traumatic stress disorder, signs of abuse and neglect.

This was the truth.

Midoriya Izuku would like to go _home_.

* * *

 **AU Notes**

AU where Izuku gets AfO because everyone has to write one of these, right?

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out


	5. On Angel Wings

**On Angel Wings**

All his life, Izuku's wings were tiny and ugly things. It was pitiful really, how dull in color they were, a murky dirty brown. His feathers were constantly broken, molting. His wings drooped, never fully standing at attention. They barely could span before his shoulders when he did extend them, more painful than it was really worth it.

Just another thing to set him apart from the crowd.

As if being Quirkless wasn't bad enough.

Izuku didn't mind too much. At least he had wings. There were stories about those who had no wings at all. Izuku clung that if nothing else, no matter how broken and ugly they looked, the simple fact that he had wings meant that someone (his sweet beautiful mother) loved him.

It was enough.

It had be to enough.

* * *

 **AU NOTES**

Wing!AU.

Wings manifest when someone loves you "enough". (Enough being subjective). Size is determined by how many people love you. Pro-Heroes' wings are the biggest seen. Color and state of wings reflect what people think of you.

Izuku is constantly looked down upon for being Quirkless, not to mention the bullying he faces. Only his mother who truly supports him, it really isn't surprising that his wings are so small and ugly looking.

* * *

I actually want to turn this one into a proper fic... but we'll see.

Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
